


De gustibus

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Clothing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Kota. È verde petrolio, che non è precisamente un colore sobrio e discreto.” piegò il labbro superiore, disgustato.  “E poi cosa sono quei ghirigori che ci sono disegnati sopra? Andiamo Ko, lo so che i tuoi gusti in fatto di vestiti sono quello che sono, ma non puoi davvero farmi credere che ti piaccia quell’obbrobrio!”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	De gustibus

**_~ De gustibus ~_ **

Kota era parecchio di buonumore quel giorno.

Era domenica e per una volta non doveva lavorare. Faceva parecchio freddo, per cui non appena sveglio aveva acceso il riscaldamento al massimo e si era messo a gironzolare per casa in cerca di qualcosa da fare, mentre Kei rimaneva in cucina davanti alla sua tazza di caffè, guardando intento un anime.

“Ko!” si sentì chiamare non appena entrò nella camera da letto. “Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, fa’ attenzione a non mettere tutto in disordine!”

Yabu fece una smorfia, annuendo come se il più piccolo potesse vederlo.

“Ok, sta tranquillo!” gli rispose poi, guardandosi intorno e ignorando quanto il più piccolo gli aveva appena detto.

Quando lo sguardo gli cadde sull’armadio sorrise, soddisfatto di aver trovato qualcosa da fare tanto in fretta.

Era da un po’ che aveva pensato di sistemare il proprio armadio, non trovando mai il tempo di farlo.

C’erano sicuramente parecchi vestiti che ormai non indossava più, e visto il disordine che regnava nella sua parte non poteva che essere una buona idea liberarsi di qualcosa di inutile. 

Aveva sparpagliato tutti i suoi vestiti sul letto, cercando di sistemarli con una certa logica; di tanto in tanto sorrideva, sentendo Kei ridere in cucina davanti alla televisione.

Kota era sorpreso dalla quantità di vestiti dei quali aveva anche dimenticato l’esistenza. Stava frugando fra i maglioni, quando gliene capitò sottomano uno in particolare che non metteva da qualche anno.

Sorrise, indossandolo e mettendosi davanti allo specchio, passandosi le mani sulle braccia e lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro di soddisfazione.

Non ricordava che tenesse così caldo; buttarlo non era sicuramente un’opzione.

Con quello indosso si diresse in cucina, allegro.

“Kei, stavo sistemando gli armadi, e guarda che cosa ho trovato?!” gli disse, entrando nella stanza.

Quando Inoo si voltò verso di lui ci mancò poco che si strozzasse con in caffè.

“Kota, cosa diavolo...” mormorò, non riuscendo a finire la frase.

“Era sepolto da tutto il resto, per questo non l’avevo più trovato. Chissà come c’è finito in fondo all’armadio...” commentò ancora, accarezzando la lana e poi tornando a rivolgere la propria attenzione al fidanzato, il quale continuava a fissarlo con un’espressione poco convinta.

“Kota, non lo trovavi più perché te l’ho nascosto io sotto alla pila di vestiti.” confessò, senza la minima traccia di pentimento. “Davvero, speravo che rivedendolo dopo qualche tempo ti saresti reso conto di che follia sarebbe portare di nuovo una cosa del genere!” si lamentò, lasciando andare la propria tazza, come se adesso il solo pensiero di mandare giù qualcosa gli desse la nausea.

“E perché?” domandò Yabu, sinceramente stupito. “Non ti piace?” aggiunse, chinando lo sguardo sul maglione come a voler controllare che cosa mai potesse avere che non andasse.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando.

“Kota. È verde petrolio, che non è precisamente un colore sobrio e discreto.” piegò il labbro superiore, disgustato. “E poi cosa sono quei ghirigori che ci sono disegnati sopra? Andiamo Ko, lo so che i tuoi gusti in fatto di vestiti sono quello che sono, ma non puoi davvero farmi credere che ti piaccia quell’obbrobrio!” inveì, mentre il più grande s’incupiva, scrollando le spalle.

“E invece sì che mi piace. È febbraio e ci saranno al massimo tre gradi, Kei. E questo tiene caldo, quindi credo proprio che lo terrò.” s’impuntò.

“Sono certo che tu possa scaldarti senza dover necessariamente sembrare la versione invernale e fuori moda della Sirenetta.” bofonchiò in tutta risposta il più piccolo, apparentemente affatto predisposto a lasciar correre.

Yabu alzò gli occhi al cielo, contando mentalmente fino a dieci prima di reagire.

Alla fine sorrise, mettendoglisi di fianco e piegandosi fino a poggiare i gomiti sul tavolo, guardandolo dritto in viso.

“Certo che se tu mi offrissi un modo alternativo per riscaldarmi...” gli disse, malizioso, passandogli una mano sul braccio.

L’unico risultato che ottenne fu che Kei lo guardasse come se avesse appena visto un insetto.

“Yabu Kota, se pensi davvero di essere in grado di eccitarmi con quell’orrore verde petrolio addosso, stai decisamente sopravvalutando le tue doti di seduzione.” alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo la testa. “E poi davvero per te ogni scusa è buona! Solo tu puoi riuscire a pensare al sesso in un frangente del genere.”

“Non mi sembrava che la cosa ti avesse mai dato fastidio, però.” mormorò il più grande con tono a malapena udibile, poi sbuffò, rimettendosi dritto e facendo per togliersi il maglione. Lo appoggiò sulla sedia, tornando a rivolgersi al fidanzato.

“E adesso?” chiese, spazientito.

Inoo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, accennando all’indumento con il capo.

“Portalo nell’altra stanza e ne possiamo riparlare.” concesse.

Kota strinse le labbra, afferrando il suo povero maglione e camminando velocemente fino al salotto, abbandonandolo sul divano prima di tornare in cucina, con passo deciso.

Afferrò Kei per un braccio, costringendolo ad alzarsi e tirandolo contro di sé, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Il più piccolo non oppose la minima resistenza; schiuse le labbra, spingendo in avanti la lingua alla ricerca di quella di Kota, portando le mani intorno ai suoi fianchi ed indietreggiando fino a sedersi sul tavolo, spostando la tazza e qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse sopra.

Cominciò a spogliarsi velocemente, liberando il fidanzato anche dei pantaloni e scostandosi leggermente da lui, sorridendogli malizioso.

“Vedi? Anche così non sei male, Ko.” gli disse, posandogli i palmi delle mani sul petto e lasciandoli scivolare verso il basso.

“E infatti sto morendo di freddo.” puntualizzò il più grande, fingendo di essere serio, ma non riuscendo a fare a meno di guardare le dita del fidanzato sfiorare la propria pelle, andando ad avvolgersi poi sul suo sesso.

“Beh, possiamo riparlare di quei famosi sistemi alternativi per riscaldarsi, no?” propose Kei, muovendo piano la mano, risalendo verso la punta e stuzzicandola con i polpastrelli e poi ridiscendendo, facendo sempre più pressione mentre l’altro davanti a lui cominciava a sentire il respiro farsi irregolare.

Si avvicinò, Kota, scendendo con il viso nell’incavo del collo del più piccolo, baciandogli la gola, risalendo con la lingua dietro l’orecchio, sentendolo rabbrividire e sorridendo contro la sua pelle.

“Prestami la bocca, Kei.” mormorò, portando la mano di fronte alle sue labbra, vedendolo sorridere.

“Ah, se avessi cento yen per ogni volta in cui me l’hai chiesto...” lo prese in giro, e poi subito prese a sfiorare con la lingua le dita di Yabu, avvolgendole con la propria bocca, allusivo, e inumidendo le falangi con fare lascivo.

Kota non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere, sopraffatto dalla sensazione delle sue labbra sulle proprie dita e al contempo della mano ancora intorno alla sua erezione, che sembrava cercare di fare di tutto per fargli perdere la testa.

Dopo qualche minuto riprese possesso della propria mano, spingendo il più piccolo in avanti con la schiena in modo da sollevarlo leggermente dal tavolo, portando le dita contro la sua apertura.

La sfiorò piano una o due volte, prima di lasciar scivolare dentro di lui un primo dito, deciso, sentendolo fremere e stringere la presa su di lui, non facendo altro che eccitarlo ancora di più.

Lo preparò velocemente, forse anche più di quanto non fosse necessario, e poi lo attirò maggiormente contro di sé, lasciandolo sentire il suo sesso premere per entrare nel proprio corpo.

“Ko...” si lamentò il più piccolo, la voce spezzata dal respiro affannato.

Yabu non voleva essere pregato o altro; non avrebbe comunque resistito il tempo necessario a portare Kei a farlo.

Si spinse dentro di lui con un unico movimento fluido, gemendo a voce bassa e stringendo forte le mani sui fianchi di Kei.

Doveva dargliene atto: sentiva davvero il calore avvolgerlo, sentiva il suo corpo bollente stringersi intorno al proprio, e non aveva voglia di far altro che spingersi ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, che sentirlo gemere il proprio nome, sentire la sua pelle contro la propria mentre lo portava facilmente al suo limite di sopportazione.

E non tardò a mettersi all’opera, cominciando a muoversi dapprima lentamente, un po’ per lasciarlo abituarsi e un po’ per provocarlo, mentre Kei cercava disperatamente di muoversi contro di lui, di cercare sempre qualcosa in più rispetto a quanto gli veniva concesso, frenato dalle mani di Kota.

Quest’ultimo sorrise dei suoi tentativi, e velocemente aumentò il ritmo.

Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo ancora, sentendo le sue mani raggiungere la propria schiena e graffiarla, sempre più forte ad ogni affondo dentro di lui.

Kota spostò una mano dal suo fianco per portarla intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, riproducendo gli stessi movimenti compiuti poco prima dal più piccolo su di lui e vedendo lentamente sciogliersi sotto queste sue cure, gemendo a voce sempre più alta, sempre con più urgenza.

Quando venne inarcò la schiena, gettando indietro il collo e gridando forte il nome di Kota, spingendosi il più possibile contro di lui per sentirlo fino in fondo per quell’attimo di pura estati.

Yabu continuava a muoversi quasi per inerzia mentre lo fissava affascinato, riscoprendo per l’ennesima volta quanto bello il fidanzato potesse essere.

Lo vide poi lasciarsi lentamente andare, e lo sorresse per la schiena mentre tornava a spingersi dentro di lui, sempre più veloce, soffocando nella sua bocca un gemito più altro quando a sua volta raggiunse l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro quel corpo stretto, bollente.

Respiravano entrambi affannosamente, e Kei aveva ancora le gambe allacciate dietro la sua schiena, come se fosse rimasto congelato in quella posizione, le braccia ancora intorno al suo collo, e lo guardava con espressione soddisfatta.

Il più grande ridacchiò, allontanandosi lentamente da lui e chinandosi in avanti per baciarlo, passando scherzosamente il naso contro il suo.

“Visto? Te l’avevo detto io che c’erano altri modi per combattere il freddo, Ko.”

Quest’ultimo rise, annuendo.

“Non avevo dubbi. Sei sempre il mio modo preferito per riscaldarmi, questo lo sai.” confermò, con tono di voce dolce.

Raccolse poi i suoi vestiti e glieli porse, sorridendogli, poi infilò nuovamente i pantaloni e si diresse verso il salotto.

Lì recuperò il tanto discusso maglione, indossandolo e sospirando contento, mentre il fidanzato sulla soglia della porta lo fissava con aria esasperata.

“Speravo che la questione fosse chiusa.” commentò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Kota ridacchiò, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

“Vieni fra le mie braccia.” gli disse, e Inoo non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di accontentarlo. Yabu lo strinse forte contro di sé, sorridendogli. “Lo vedi quanto tiene caldo? Sarebbe davvero un peccato disfarsene.”

“Io tengo più caldo.” ribatté il fidanzato, non muovendosi tuttavia di un millimetro, e Kota la trovò una sensazione così appagante che non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che non era necessario entrare in competizione con un capo di vestiario.

“Sai...” cominciò invece, sorridendo. “A Yokohama credo proprio di averne uno uguale, però in giallo. La prossima volta che vado a casa a trovare i miei dovrei cercarlo, che ne pensi?” lo prese in giro, senza aggiungere che gli avrebbe fatto davvero piacere ritrovare anche quello.

Kei storse il naso, e poi sospirò, in segno di resa.

“Basta, ci rinuncio amore. Vai in giro vestito come ti pare, non è affar mio. Ma non ti fare vedere insieme a me mentre hai indosso quest’affare.”

Kota sorrise, baciandogli la fronte.

“Chiamami ancora amore.” sussurrò.

“Perché?” domandò l’altro, confuso.

“Perché di questo passo un giorno comincerò a dubitare che tu mi ami davvero.”

Inoo non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Ogni tanto in effetti mi domando anche io come possa aver fatto ad innamorarmi di uno a cui piace il verde petrolio.”

Yabu non se la prese, e lo strinse più forte, tornando a baciarlo.

Non gli interessava davvero che Kei odiasse quel maglione, i suoi gusti o il suo modo di vestire.

Ogni tanto, anzi, poteva anche essere divertente sfidare i suoi limiti di sopportazione, e quel maglione ne era la prova.

Forse non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di indossarlo in pubblico, ma in casa lo poteva benissimo tenere, dato che era veramente caldo.

Era una buona soluzione. E, in aggiunta, avrebbe fatto da perfetto bersaglio per tutte le rimostranze di Kei.

In fondo, il suo ragazzo quando si arrabbiava era veramente bellissimo.

Ne valeva la pena.


End file.
